Crazier
by mydarlinglovex
Summary: A 3-Shot Of How Two Soul Mates Found, Lost Then Found Each Other...Nick...Miley...Niley
1. Getting Back

**Nick's POV**

I stared at Miley. She was performing 7 things. It was the first time I'd heard it. I'd bought her breakout album but hadn't had the courage to listen to it in fear of the songs being based on me. Every time a song of hers came on the radio I turned it off, every time one of the music videos came on TV I changed the channel. I was basically running, scared of hearing the truth.

Right now I was stood at the back of a small café in Savannah, Georgia watching her perform 7 things and my nightmare was coming true. She'd only got to the first chorus and I was convinced it was completely about me. I'd come here to comfort her because, as the press had made it quite obvious, her and Justin were over. I stared at her intensely.

We hadn't spoke since that time we had lunch at the village idiot and the only reason for that was that Justin had made a big deal out of it saying she was cheating. But she wasn't, we did exactly what her tweet said we were doing; eating lunch and talking about music, nothing more and nothing less. Even though I wish it could have been more. So in my opinion she'd probably kept her distance from me to make sure she wouldn't hurt Justin again. Though what she didn't know was, in the process she was hurting me more.

As 7 things came to a finish she stood up from the stool un-hooked the acoustic guitar's strap from around her petite figure, bowed and walked out the back entrance which led to a private patio with a pool and a fence surrounding it, which I was pretty sure I could climb over. I stood there for a second before exiting through the front entrance and running round the back of the café to the patio, silently climbing over the fence to see her sat with her feet dangling over the edge of the pool her toes just dancing across the waters surface, her guitar resting on her lap as she played Crazier by Taylor Swift. I listened to her soft angelic voice she sounded perfect, actually now that I think about it she is perfect.

**Miley's POV**

I wonder if Nick has ever heard 7 things, but he had to, right? We were best friends; he had to have heard it. It's had loads of airplay and been screened thousands of times on the TV and it had like 70 million hits on youtube. So he had to, yeah he had to, I thought trying to convince myself at the same time.

I was now sat on the edge of the pool my toes skimming the water while I was strumming my guitar singing Taylor's song Crazier. I smiled as the lyrics slipped through my lips; they perfectly described me and Nick. He really did make me crazier. Crazier for him.

"I miss you Nicholas" I sighed, wishing he was here.

"I missed you too Miles" a soft voice whispered. I knew that voice by heart. It was Nicks. I turned my head to face him.

"Hey stranger" he said smiling.

"Hi Nick" I said quietly. I stood up and wrapped my arms around him securely while he started stroking my hair softly.

"I'm sorry I bailed on you. Justin was just so mad I couldn't handle it…so I broke up with him. And I didn't want to tell you cause I knew you would blame yourself and I hate it when you blame something on yourself when it's entirely my fault" I said my voice gently fading away as I finished my explanation.

"I don't blame you Miles. Plus I never liked him. Too gay looking for my liking and he doesn't deserve someone as amazing as you" I giggled quietly.

"I'm glad I have your approval on my break-up with my boyfriend. But one question; who does deserve me?"

"No-one. No-one will ever deserve you. You're too good for us all."

"Well do you wanna know what I think?" he nodded "I think if anyone deserves me it's _you_" I whispered.

**Nick's POV**

Did she really just say that, does she really think I deserve her? Well if she really does I guess I better ask her now, before she changes her mind. I took a deep breath right now, right here I was about to take a huge leap, one which would either ruin our friendship for good or bring us closer than ever.

"Do I deserve you enough to be able to call you my girlfriend?" I whispered. She slowly brought her lips to meet mine, electric shocks ran through my body as she kissed me I removed my hands from her hair and placed them on her lower back while pulling her closer to me as her hands travelled up to my hair and started running through it. I felt her smile through the kiss. She slowly pulled away, nodded and went on her tippy-toes.

"Took you long enough Jonas" she whispered into my ear giggling quietly.

I hadn't intended to get back together with her it was spur-of-the-moment, but one thing I was sure of I would never ever regret this no matter what happened between us. It was true Miley Ray Cyrus really did make me crazier. Crazier for her.


	2. Summer Days In Tybee

**Miley POV**

I slowly opened my eyes, rolled over in bed and plunged my head into the floral smelling pillow while inhaling deeply. I sensed the cool, white sheets that clung to my body being tugged away; I turned around to see _my_ curly, brown haired and brown eyed angel sleeping while trying to tug the sheets away from me. I quickly slid out of the king sized bed and ran over to his side and pulled the covers over him. A smile spread across his perfect face as he snuggled deeper into the nest of blankets and duvets surrounding him. I trailed my index finger along is jaw line, admiring how perfect he was.

I slipped out of the room quickly and walked into the kitchen of the villa we were renting while we stayed in Tybee. I walked over to the fridge and gently opened it; a blast of cool air engulfed me sending a shiver down my spine. I reached in and picked out a bottle of water and 2 eggs and some bacon. I set the water down on the side then put the bacon into a frying pan and then put the pan on to the stove. Then cracked the eggs into a bowl, whisked them and then poured the mixture into another frying pan that had been heating up on the stove next to the one containing the bacon. The eggs quickly finished cooking and I separated them onto 2 plates, took the bacon out of its pan and separated that too, placed the plates on the table and put my bottle of water next to one and then a glass of pure orange juice next to the other.

I slipped back into the bedroom, climbed onto the bed then crawled over to my angel's side.

"Come on wake up hon" I said shaking him gently, he just groaned quietly and snuggled deeper into the covers "come on baby get up or your breakfast will go cold" he ignored me and kept his eyes closed "I made eggs with bacon" he sat up quickly, got out of bed and ran to the dining table. I quickly followed and sat down across from him ad started to eat, he had already ploughed through almost half the eggs on his plate. I smiled to myself; he must really like my cooking.

"Like it much?" I asked sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"Yeah, it's really good" he said with his mouth full. 3 words; that looked disgusting.

"Nick close your mouth, I can see what you've had for breakfast. Literally" I said with a bit of attitude I hadn't intended to happen. **(A.N It's an English saying; don't open your mouth so wide, I can see what you had for breakfast. I just changed it a little to make it fit.) **He looked down towards is plate pulling a face that reminded me of a lost puppy. I felt really guilty now.

I stood up, walked over to him and sat in his lap "aw Nicky I'm not mad at you. You know that right?" he nodded "I do now" I smiled slightly and kissed him. I stood up took our plates, washed them and then sat back down in his lap while playing with his chocolate brown curls.

"Nicky?"

"Yeah Miles?"

"Can we go jet ski-ing?" his mouth formed O shape "please Nicky I wont crash us" I said doing my infamous puppy dog face.

"Miles don't do that face, its way unfair on me" he said turning his head so he couldn't see my face.

"Please Nick?" I know I'm whining but it annoys him and eventually he caves in.

"Miley" he warns. I tilt his head to face me and pull the infamous puppy face again. He sighs in defeat. Score for Cyrus. "I swear Miley, if you get one bruise or scratch on that body of yours and I'll never forgive myself"

"Why? It'll be my fault for suggesting it"

"But it'll be my fault even more cause I gave in and let you" I sighed while dragging him into the bedroom. I quickly look through my swimsuits and grab a black halter neck bikini top and then pick out the matching bikini bottoms that are styled like tight, black, short shorts. I quickly run into the bathroom and pull on the bathing suit and walk out only to see Nick stood in boxers that just go to the middle of his thigh. Nice. Ok stop Miley, control your thoughts. Though one thing I don't seem to be able to control are my wandering eyes as I watched him crouch down and start to dig through his draw for some swimming shorts.

I quietly walk up to him and gently lean over him so my chest is pressed against his back. I heard him gasp quietly as I slipped my hands over the top of his and guided them to a black pair of swimming shorts and closed my hands over his making him grasp the soft material.

"Put these on. I'll be in the living room" I whispered into his ear then stood up swiftly and darted out of the room before he could reply.

**Nick POV**

She really does know how to drive me insane. To be honest I don't know how I resisted the temptation to turn around right there, flip her onto the floor, hover over her and kiss her until she was begging for me to stop. I slipped out of my boxers and pulled on the shorts Miley picked out. I strolled out to see her sprawled out across the sofa staring blankly at the ceiling.

"Come on lazy butt" I called as I walked over to the door.

"You're calling me lazy?" I nodded nonchalantly "you wouldn't have been out of bed till 11am if I hadn't woken you up" I scoffed quietly knowing she was right. We quickly walked out the door hand in hand. I smiled to myself as my feet sank into the soft golden sand, it reminded me of the things in life that even though they are simple still mean the world, like Miley's touch I swear if I never felt her soft skin brush against mine again in my lifetime I would go insane. I just have no clue how lived without her for the whole of 2008.

**2 Hours Later**

We were now thrashing through waves at a speed I couldn't even comprehend. I was sat on the back of the jet-ski my arms wrapped around Miley's upper-body while my head was rested on her back; occasionally I would reach up and kiss the back of her neck or nibble on her earlobe causing her to giggle. She shrieked every time the jet-ski lunged towards a wave and crashed through it.

"Come on Miles slow down a bit" I whispered into her ear.

"Fine" I she said, slowly bringing the jet-ski to a halt. As soon as we stopped I pulled her into my lap and buried my face in her hair inhaling slowly, it smelt like strawberry and coconut, her favourite shampoo.

"Hey Nicky?"

"Hmm?"

"There are some paparazzi over there" my head snapped up. Why do the bloody paparazzi have to ruin everything for me and Miles? "What should we do Nicky?"

"We could just carry on riding around on this for a bit longer" I whispered as I laid my head back down on her back.

"Fine but no more kissing my neck"

"What about your ear?"

"That you can carry on doing, they'll probably think you're talking to me" she said as she revved up the engine and we sped away on the jet-ski. I chuckled quietly as she started shrieking again as soon as we crashed through the first wave.

"Miles?"

"Yes-shriek-Nicky?"

"Shall we go drench the paparazzi?"

"Nick I don't how to make this thing do that"

"But I do" I stood up and slid on to the step on the side of the jet-ski "move down Cyrus" she giggled and slid onto the back. I quickly sat back down and revved up the engine "we're gonna mess around a bit then splash them. Ok?"

"Sure thing Nick" she laughed loudly as I sped away. I drove around a bit showing Miley what I was going to do to the paparazzi.

"Ready Miles?"

"Yeah, let's get em'" she squealed in excitement. I rode quickly towards the dock the paparazzi were stood on. At the last minute I swerved the jet-ski to the right while slamming on the brakes bringing us to a halt as a huge wave of salt water engulfed the paparazzi.

"Peace out suckers!" Miley yelled doing her infamous peace sign. We quickly sped away laughing. I brought the jet-ski to a halt next to the dock letting Miley get off then I quickly jumped off and took off my life jacket and took Miley's then dropped them onto the deck. She quickly dragged me up the beach, to the car and threw me the keys. When we got back she pulled me into the villa, into the bedroom and dived onto the bed pulling me with her.

"I've got to tell Demz and Manderz" she squealed grabbing her phone off the bedside table and punching in some numbers then adding another number.

"Yo this is Demsterz"

"Yello this is Manderz"

"Demz, Manderz guess what?!" she said putting the phone on speaker.

"Um you found out that the chicken comes before the egg?" Demi asked clearly confused. There were a few moments of silence before all three girls burst out laughing.

"No, but you need to say hello to someone" she said looking me straight in the eyes.

"Who?" Mandy asked.

"Nicholas, say hello" Miley ordered.

"Hi Mandy, hi Demi"

"Oh my god, Nick, hi. Wait why are you in Tybee?" Mandy rushed out.

"We're together" I said proudly.

"Well duh or you wouldn't be on the phone" she replied.

"No stupid, he means together as in girlfriend, boyfriend together" Demi squealed. There was silence for a minute. "Niley!!!" both girls squealed. Suddenly I heard a voice come from the speaker of the phone that didn't belong to either girls; "Niley? Where? Since when? Are you talking to Miley, Demetria?"

"Joseph Adam Jonas, did nobody ever tell you not eavesdrop on people phone conversations?" Demi said sternly. "Yes, but I didn't listen. Now hand me the phone Demi, I know you're talking to Miles" "Nuh-uh Joe my phone, my friend and none of your business" we all heard a loud thud and some rustling.

"So tell me about this Niley business?" Joe's voice came out of the speaker.

"Joe?"

"Ah little brother, nice to hear your voice. Now tell me all about your new little romance" he was most likely stroking his chin at this moment.

"Joe you boob give Demsterz the phone back before she tackles you to the floor for it" Mandy's voice piped up.

"Oh yeah like a girl can tac-oof" we heard a thud then Demi's voice filled the speaker "sorry girls and Nick, I had to tackle Joe to get the phone back" I chuckled quietly.

"Ok can we please get on with the reason me and Nicky called you?"

"Yeah, sure" Demi sighed.

"Shoot" Mandy said.

Soon Miley was full on into the story and Demi and Mandy couldn't seem to control their laughing. After Miley finished the story and the girls' laughing subsided and we all said our goodbyes and hung up. Me and Miley were now sat on the sofa watching a movie, she was laid on the sofa wedged between me and the back of the sofa with her chest and head rested on my upper body while I was sat up, my back leaned against the sofa arm with my legs stretched out straight in front of me and her arms wrapped around my torso.

**Miley POV **

I inhaled deeply taking in his scent. I reached across Nick, grabbed the remote and turned off the TV neither of us were watching what was on we were just enjoying each others company. His arms slid around my waist pulling me closer and kissed my forehead. I smiled up at him softly and he returned the gesture. He slowly reached over his head and flipped on the radio.

"Summer days in Tybee,

They make me happy" the last few lines played softly through the speakers.

Nick's head slowly bent down to meet my ear and he sang to me;

"Being with you in Tybee,

It makes me so happy"

I looked up towards him with tears threatening to spill out of the brims of my eyes. That was the second time he'd re-written a song for me first "My Girl" now this. I smiled through my tears and brought my lips to meet his as electric, incredible, passionate sparks ran through my body, I gently bit his lip as I pulled away.

"I love you, Nicholas Jerry Jonas" I whispered gently, smiling up at him.

"I love you too, Destiny Hope Cyrus" he whispered back and pulled me back towards his soft pink lips for another mind blowing. Which I was sure I would receive millions of in my life time. He was like perfect summer days in Tybee. Just plain beautiful.


	3. Took You Long Enough Jonas

**Miley POV**

I smiled as I ran my fingers along the silk dress admiring the hundreds of diamonds that adorned the dress. I smiled as my mother slipped the veil into my hair, carefully adjusting it to drape over my shoulders. It was my big day. Everyone I loved was here and the one person I did love well I was marrying him. I smiled at the thought of walking down the aisle towards those chocolate brown eyes and that welcoming smile. Knowing that those would be mine for forever more was just great. Demi, my maid of honour, walked up to me with a sliver box.

"It's time" she whispered opening the box to reveal a small diamond tiara. I let my fingers linger in the air surrounding it for a few seconds giving myself a chance to stop shaking. I slowly took it in-between my forefingers and thumbs and lifted it from the pearl coloured silk surrounding it and placed it on my head. I stepped down from the small wooden block and took a deep breath.

"Ready darlin'?" my dad asked from the corner of the room, the southern twang evident in his tone.

I turned to face him putting on a smile "ready as I'll ever be daddy" I sighed and followed him to the double doors that lead to the aisle which I was about to walk down. I smiled at Demi as she opened the doors and began to walk down the aisle with Mandy and Emily.

All of them wearing identical ivory silk dresses embellished with crystals around the hem. All with their hair curled softly and pulled back with silver hair pins and there make-up done identically; natural shades of eye shadow, almost clear pink lip-gloss and light pink blush. They all looked perfect not a thing out of place.

I looked around the church it was all silver, gold, white or ivory. At the end of every bench were tall white Lillie's in tall clear glass vases each one with a white silk ribbon tied around the middle where the glass curved inwards. The priest was dressed in all white. The dress code was white, cream, silver and gold only. I turned to my dad just in time to see him let a tear slip.

"Oh daddy don't cry, just remember no matter how times you give me away I was always your little girl first" I whispered he smiled down at me. I heard my cue to start walking down the aisle and tugged gently on my dads arm getting him to begin to walk with me.

I looked around the church at all my family and friends who had helped me get to this point in life. My eyes drifted towards Selena and her family she smiled and mouthed 'good luck' to me I smiled back and mouthed 'thank you' then turned my attention to Demi's family her mom and two sisters; Dallas and Madison I smiled at them both and continued to walk then did the same with everyone else I knew.

I reached the altar and let go of my dads arm giving me a warm smile before hugging him tightly.

"I love you bud" he whispered into my ear then pulled away from the embrace and went to sit beside my mother, Noah, Trace, Brandi and Braison. I looked towards the altar for a moment before stepping up to it and taking my husband-to-be's hands and looking towards the priest.

"Destiny Hope Cyrus, do you take this man to be your husband through everything life has for you?" the priest spoke in a clear voice booming voice.

I tried to swallow the lump in my throat though it didn't seem to want to move. I looked around the room my eyes scanning through everyone in the crowd. Then blue met brown, I got lost in the pools of chocolate brown the same brown pools that made think twice about everything before I did it and it seemed this was no exception. Though the trance was broken by my husband-to-be shaking my arm a little gently. My gaze was brought back to the minister.

"I…I d-do" my voice shook not with the normal emotion of love but fear, fear that I was making the wrong choice.

"Justin Michael Gaston, do you take this woman to be your wife through everything life has for you?" the priest repeated.

"I do" he said a whole lot more clearly than I had.

"Well before I bind these two people in matrimony, does anyone object?" the priest looked around the church slowly.

**Nick POV**

"Well before I bind these two people in matrimony, does anyone object?" I can't let this happen I just can't it's wrong and both of us know it.

I stood up slowly taking a deep breath "dude what are you doing?" Joe hissed.

"Something I should have done years ago Joseph" I closed my eyes for a second before speaking "yes, I do" I said as clear and as loud as my now panicking brain would let me.

"Your reason for objection" the priest had a look of pure surprise spread across his face.

"Because Miss Cyrus here is with the wrong man and both me and her know it" I stated clearly, my panic was gone because now I knew I was doing the right thing. I stepped into the aisle which was directly next to me. "Miley I know I've always said I'm happy being just friends but I was lying. I thought you would be happier without me and one thing I know is that night I let you go was the worst mistake I ever made cause it lead up to being right here in this situation and if there was anything I could have done to stop it i would have" by now she was crying I knew this wrong but it had to be done.

"Nick I just have one question"

"Go ahead anything"

"Why now why not 5 or 6 years ago?" I sighed I knew what the answer was to this I just didn't know whether or not she would like it.

"Miles do remember the lyrics to Fifteen? The song you and Taylor wrote?"

"Yes of course, but what does that have to do with my question?"

"Miles can you just answer my questions? Eventually you will get your answer, I promise"

"Fine, carry on"

"Well you remember that one line; 'back then I swore I was gonna marry him someday'?"

"Yes Nicholas I do"

"Well tell me the next line"

"Then I realised some bigger dreams of mine"

"And what were those dreams?"

"Win a Grammy or an Oscar for my acting, play a lead role in a big Hollywood feature film and detach myself from Disney forever"

"Theres your answer Miley, I could see I was getting in the way of your dreams then one day I was listening to that song and realised I had let you go so you could live them. Then wait until you'd lived all your dreams then get you back when all those dreams were aside. I thought the next was to marry me have a family. But then I found out you were with Justin and I knew couldn't take you from him again"

"Then why are you taking me now?" she spoke quietly into the silence that filled the hall apart from when we spoke.

"Because of a promise I made you all those years ago and another you made to me" she smiled I could tell she knew what I meant "I promised I wouldn't let anyone break us apart for good no matter what it took and you promised me you were mine for all eternity. And we both know were not the sort of people to break our promises" she smiled at me before running to me. I connected our lips while she wrapped her arms around my neck then I wrapped my arms around her waist and swung her around sparks flew, people cheered, girls cried, white doves were set free and most importantly 2 soul mates found each other. Again.

"I guess were not" she whispered giggling. I leant my forehead against hers and gazed into her eyes blue mixed with brown. Her fingers were soon tangled in the hair on the back of my head it felt good as she tugged on it gently. I leant in and kissed her softly before pulling away gently biting on her bottom lip.

"I love you Destiny Hope Cyrus" I whispered softly.

"I love you too, Nicholas Jerry Jonas" her angelic voice whispered.

"Do I deserve you enough to be able to call you my girlfriend?" I said smiling.

She leaned up and brought her lips to my ear "took you long enough Jonas" she whispered her hot sweet breath tickling my neck.

Right now nothing mattered; not the fact that I'd just crashed Miley's dream day, not that Justin was stood, fuming, at the altar, not the fact that Joe and Demi were practically making out in the middle of the wedding aisle, not the fact Kevin's daughter Gabrielle was dancing around us throwing white rose petals in our hair and not even the fact that I knew this would be all over the press the next day. Because what Miley said was true; this was the sort of love where the sun could shine or not shine all day long and you wouldn't care. But in all truth the fact the world would know made it all the more perfect because now the whole world will know I got my dream girl, my soul mate, my miley, back in my arms. Forever and Always.


End file.
